


unstable at best

by orphan_account



Category: Pinto - Fandom, Star Trek RPF, Wordplay as Foreplay - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Porn, Drabble, Infidelity, M/M, Moral Ambiguity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was cheating, no matter how Zach tried to spin it. The real danger was that sometimes he and Chris almost felt normal; or close enough to it for Zach to rationalize what they were doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unstable at best

“So, you just gonna do your own thing tonight?” Chris nudges him as the reporter turns to wave his goodbye and thanks.

“No, yea, I didn't have anything planned. Why?” Zach tips back his water. Chris pretends he isn't overly pleased by the response. He still inches their shoulders closer for the remainder of the day. 

_____

Not long after the hotel room door shuts, Chris begins to pull off his shirt and pants. Even after all this time, Zach catches himself trying not to stare, like Chris is some sort of spectacle. He wants to undress too, but he’s been sporting an erection ever since Chris breathed a suggestion against his ear in the elevator and so he hesitates as his cock strains against his jeans, painfully hard and pathetically eager.

“My striptease doing something for you?” Chris jokes as he approaches Zach, the outline of his own cock partially visible through his soft briefs. He’s now dressed in nothing more than the tight cotton shorts.

The thing is, there are days that Zach still feels like some lecherous old queen. On those days, it's like he’s preying upon every one of his unattainable straight guy crushes every time he looks at Chris. It's then that he reminds himself it was Chris who invited him up, that Chris wants this too. A broad hand comes to rest on his shoulder. 

“Zach?” Chris crowds his space, now out of curiosity rather than coyness. 

Zach rolls his eyes as if no time had passed, “No, I’ve got a boner from the cigarette I bummed off Ben. What do you think?” 

Everything snaps back into place after than. Chris is tearing off Zach’s shirt, warring with the buttons and grinning between kisses as they maneuver onto the bed. They’re chuckling at every misplaced elbow and wayward knee.

“You’re out of your mind you know that?” Zach murmurs into Chris' mouth, casual and easy. It’s always too easy. 

“Oh yea?” Chris’s close-clipped beard rubs under Zach’s chin as he moves his lips to suck below his ear.

“Seriously, ‘sneaking’ off to the bathroom to eat a Power Bar and simultaneously hide from Sandra? Really?” Zach tilts his head back and fights a groan at the feeling of Chris’s weight on top of him. “If you didn’t have your looks, I honestly think they’d lock you up.”

“Lucky for me, you're into it,” Chris’s voice goes rough with satisfaction as he grinds his hips down against Zach. The comment is light. He doesn't mean it. Nevertheless, it hits Zach in all the wrong places. He closes his eyes and wonders what things would be like if they were just a little better at resisting.

They never talk about Jonathan, not even outside the bedroom. Zach has found himself skirting around specifics mid-story, making vague references in place of Jon’s name. Zach knows he’s not fooling Chris, or anybody for that matter. No one can mistake it for anything other than the precarious façade that it is. He's answered the phone with Chris' cum still drying on his stomach, only picking up once he'd gotten outside on the balcony. But Chris has never made any motion for Zach to stop the clandestine shit, so he doesn’t. Simple as that.

Zach looks up at Chris straddling him, bare-chested and slightly flushed. He can’t help but run his fingers across Chris’s pecs and arms. Instinctively, Zach's hands go to slide along Chris' hips. He leans up so that his mouth can latch onto the warm skin covering his hipbones. He sucks and bites with abandon. If his 15-year-old self could see him now, Zach thinks, he’d probably faint. 

He can feel 'love' nearly escaping him as Chris grinds into him again, like his cock has a direct connection to the verbal part of his brain. But this isn’t the time or the place or even the century for that, so he bites his lip instead. Zach has come close to slipping up in public, unconsciously reverting back to "babe" during inane moments like asking Chris over his shoulder where his phone went or what time it was. He imagines Chris would smile. His stomach dips at the same time his heart beats faster.

They poke and prod and gasp until Chris concedes to Zach topping him, sinking into the bed. Zach wades through the over abundance of pillows in an effort to keep them from sticking Chris in the eye. They’re laughing even as Zach’s erection bumps his chin. Zach guides himself into Chris’s mouth, one strong hand cupped behind his head. 

Even as his blood flow rushes downward, Zach can’t help wondering if Chris still pauses at the feeling of scruff against his face when they kiss. Wonders if the heaviness of Zach’s dick on his tongue still feels new and strange. God knows Zach will take all the time in the world to facilitate a little self-discovery.

Still, the idea of running his fingers down to press inside Chris’s asshole haunts Zach like an obsession, but he doesn’t. He won’t. Nevertheless, the thought causes Zach’s cock to twitch in Chris’s mouth and he closes his eyes with the force of it. He shouldn’t want it so badly, he has all this and more waiting for him at home, but it’s Chris and somehow that changes everything. 

It’s just sex after all, they could stop whenever they wanted. It doesn't have to be more than that. 

Belatedly, Zach realizes he’s gone suspiciously still. He bites back a childish whine as Chris pulls back off his cock. 

“You ok? You seemed a little not-ok for a second there,” Chris offers, wiping the corners of his moist mouth with his wrist as an after thought. 

Zach slides off to the side with a huff and throws an arm across his face. They stare at one another from behind the oversize comforter and the landslide of pillows. Zach looks over and Chris is open and concerned, with his talk-to-me eyes. 

“It’s nothing,” Zach hears himself saying and groans inwardly. His guilt-riddled conscience might as well be flashing in neon lights. 

“It’s cool, hey,” Chris adjusts his angle. “Zach, it’s fine. We can just hang out, don’t worry about it,” like it’s the simplest thing in the world. And Zach hates that it is. 

“Alright, alright. But I’m clearly fine. I’m doing this for you,” Zach feigns sternness. He turns it into a joke because why not. He pulls his briefs back on after locating them at the foot of the bed and settles back down. “Marvel me with your plans for the evening.”

To his surprise, Zach feels Chris’s arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. He freezes in place; neck stiff in an attempt to keep his head up, from resting against Chris’s chest. But it's only another brief moment before Zach gives in and allows himself go boneless, to meld his body along Chris’s naked side. 

“Whatever it is,” Chris starts softly, “You can tell me about it. You know that right?" And Zach knows it’s an outright lie. There are things they won’t ever talk about, because neither is willing. 

“Yea, I know.”

He feels Chris's lips pressed into his hair, holding him a little tighter than usual. Zach finds he’s contented by the sentiment all the same.


End file.
